Meet My Ex-Lover
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Wonwoo ingin sekali memeluknya, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi statusnya sekarang menghalanginya untuk memeluk dia. /Bad Summary/judul dan isi ga nyambung/Meanie or Junwon/


**Meet My Ex-Lover**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Pairing**

 **JunWon or Meanie**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), BL, abal, Judul ga sesuai sama cerita, crack couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tak mau menungguku pulang terlebih dahulu?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon sana.

"Tak perlu Junnie, akan terlalu lama kalau harus menunggumu pulang. Aku takut buku yang kucari sudah habis tak tersisa," balas Wonwoo, mengapit ponselnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau berhati-hatilah ne. Kelasku sudah akan mulai,"

"Umm, belajarlah yang rajin oke,"

"Pasti sayang, aku akan menjemputmu setelah kelasku selesai. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Junnie~" dan Wonwoo memutuskan panggilannya.

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo memasukan ponselnya kedalam ranselnya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar apartementnya. Memasuki sebuah taksi yang sudah dipesannya terlebih dahulu. Hari ini dia malas menaiki bus. Atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang malas berdesak-desakan.

Taksi yang ditumpanginya berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Membuatnya bisa sedikit menikmati pemandangan diluar sana. Senyumnya merekah saat tak sengaja melihat bangunan sekolah SHS- nya dulu. Bangunan itu sudah mulai berubah dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi selalu begitu, kenangan akan sosoknya tidak pernah menghilang sepenuhnya walau sudah 3 tahun tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tentang sosoknya yang tinggi, warna kulitnya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang korea, gigi taringnya yang menonjol serta wajah tampannya. Wonwoo masih belum bisa menghilangkan itu semua dari pikirannya atau bahkan mungkin dari hatinya juga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Ingat kau sudah memiliki Jun," gumam Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa taksi yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti didepan toko buku langgananya. Wonwoo segera membayar ongkos taksi dan keluar dari dalam taksi. Langkah kakinya bergerak memasuki toko buku. Sedikit menyapa sang kasir yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

Wonwoo mulai berjalan kearah rak yang merupakan tempat berbagai macam novel dijual. Membaca setiap judul yang dilihatnya untuk menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Agak sedikit susah menemukannya, dan Wonwoo sedikit merasa kesal.

Dengan teliti Wonwoo mencarinya kembali dari rak pertama. Dan ketemu, buku yang dicarinya tinggal satu dan terselip di antara dua buku lainnya. Senyum manis merekah dibibirnya, tangannnya terjulur menggapai novel tersebut.

'Akhirnya ketemu juga," gumamnya.

Wonwoo lalu berjalan menjauh dari rak yang berisikin novel-novel. Berjalan menunduk sambil melihat summary pada novel tersebut. Dan karna hal itulah, Wonwoo menabrak seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ahhh maafkan aku," ujar Wonwoo saat sadar dirinya menabrak seseorang yang mengantri didepannya.

"Tak masalah," balas orang yang ditabraknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Begitupun seseoarang yang membalikkan badannya. Intinya mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut karna tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemui.

"Wonwoo hyung,"

"Mi-mingyu,"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, duduk saling berhadapan disebuah kafe seberang toko buku yang tadi didatanginya. Duduk didekat jendela dengan dua buah cangkir berisi capucinno dan aura canggung yang sangat terasa oleh keduanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ujar Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm kau benar," Wonwoo memainkan pinggiran cangkir guna menetralisir perasaan gugupnya.

"Sepertinya kau gugup sekali," ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Ehh da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Wonwoo spontan.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebentar saat melihat wajah terkejut milik 'mantan kekasihnya' yang terlihat manis.

"Kebiasaanmu tak berubah, selalu memainkan pinggir cangkir saat merasa gugup," jawab Mingyu.

"A-ahh kau masih mengingatnya ternyata," dan entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa senang saat tahu Mingyu masih mengingat hal tentangnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat hyung," Mingyu masih menatap wajah manis milik Wonwoo. Aku tak bisa melupakan semua hal tentangmu," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Suasana canggung mulai sedikit mencair. Wonwoo sudah bisa bersikap sedikit santai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku baik Gyu," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Terakhir kudengar kau berhasil menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di fakultasmu,"

"Kau tahu itu hyung?"

"Ya aku tahu, kebetulan teman lamaku kuliah diuniversitas yang sama denganmu,"

"Ahhh begitu,"

Dan suasana kembali hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu, sosok yang dirindukannya selama ini. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu, statusnya yang sekarang menggalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana Inggris? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Biasa saja hyung, disana tak beda jauh dari Seoul," Mingyu meminum sedikit cappucino, "Bahkan kurasa Seoul lebih baik. Karna disini ada kau hyung," Mingyu menatap kedua bola mata Wonwoo.

Terkejut, itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo saat mendengar perkataan yang Mingyu keluarkan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari lebih memilih menunduk guna menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung," panggil Mingyu lembut.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tak bergeming, membuat Mingyu dengan berani menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang berada diatas meja. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Wonwoo.

"Hyung, bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Bisakah kita kembali bersama?" tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit tatapan memohon. "Kau tahu hyung? Aku menyesal karna sudah melepasmu. Kupikir akan mudah menjalani semuanya walau tanpa kau, tapi ternyata aku salah. Tiga tahun bersama, membuatku terlalu terbiasa denganmu. Rasanya benar-benar hampa menjalani semuanya tanpa kehadiranmu," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Wonwoo tahu apa yang dirasakan Mingyu, karna dia pun merasakannya. Perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berteriak pada sosok laki-laki didepannya. Yang dengan seenaknya menghancurkan hatinya dulu dan dengan tidak tahu malunya kembali kehadapannya dan meminta mengulang semuanya dari awal. Andai Mingyu datang pada nya lebih awal, mungkin akan mudah untuk Wonwoo menyetujui semuanya. Tapi Mingyu terlamabat, sangat-sangat terlambat. Karna Wonwoo tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan seseorang yang membantunya menata kembali hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Gyu," Wonwoo menarik tangannya untuk terlepas dari genggaman Mingyu. "Aku tak bisa kembali padamu," dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo menolak semuanya.

"Ta-tapi mengapa hyung?" Mingyu menanyakan alasan Wonwoo menolaknya.

Mingyu sungguh terkejut saat Wonwoo menolaknya. Padahal dia sudah yakin, saat melihat pancaran mata Wonwoi yang masih menyiratkan perasaan cinta untuknya. Tapi kenapa justru Wonwoo malah menolaknya.

"Hyung kumohon jawab aku, kumohon berikan alasanmu hyung," ujarnya menuntut.

"A-aku, aku-"

"Wonwoo ternyata kau disini,"

Suara seseorang memutus kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Wonwoo. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang baru saja hadir ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Jun," gumam Wonwoo saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri disamping tempat duduknya.

"Sayang kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ada disini," Jun mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang duduk didepan kekasihnya.

"Ahhh kau pasti teman Wonwoo kan," Jun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Mingyu. "Aku Jun, keksaih Wonwoo,"

Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan namja itu benar-benar membuat Mingyu terkejut. Benarkah sosok didepannya ini adalah kekasih dari seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Jun sudah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, sedangkan Mingyu masih terdiam kaku. Kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelinganya.

"Sayang, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Eomma mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah," tanya Jun pada Wonwoo.

"Emm Junnie, bisa kau menungguku dimobil dulu," Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, susul aku kalau kau sudah selesai," dan Jun pergi menjauh dari dua orang tersebut setelah sebelumnya mencium lembut kening Wonwoo.

"Jadi diakah alasanmu menolakku?" akhirnya Mingyu bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau benar," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Dialah alasanku tak bisa memulai kembali denganmu,"

"Kupikir kau masih mencintaiku," gumam Mingyu tanpa sadar.

Wonwoo masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Dia melepaskan kalung yang selalu setia dipakainya selama tiga tahun ini. Lalu menaruhnya ditelapak tangan Mingyu.

"I-ini," Mingyu terkejut saat melihat bandul kalung tersebut,"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

"Ya, aku masih menyimpan cincin itu," jawab Wonwoo singkat. "Tapi sekarang kukembalikan padamu,"

Mingyu masih setia memandang cincin yang menjadi tanda tali kasih mereka dulu.

"Kau benar saat kau bilang kalau aku masih mencintaimu," Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan Jun begitu saja, dia sosok yang membawaku bangkit dari semua luka yang kau tinggalkan. Dia yang mengisi semua ruang kosong yang kau tinggalkan dihatiku. Rasa cintanya mampu mengganti dirimu sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin aku memang belum bisa mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintaimu," jeda sedikit diberikan oleh Wonwoo. "Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha membalas cintanya sama besar dengan yang dia berikan padaku,"

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Membawa ranselnya dipunggungnya. Menatap sosok yang masih setia duduk dibangkunya.

"Selamat tinggal Mingyu, kuharap kau dapat seseorang yang lebih baik dariku,"

Dan kalimat itu menjadi akhir dari pertemuan mereka. Kali ini Wonwolah yang berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Berjalan untuk menggapai masa depannya dengan sosok yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Sosok yang sekarang duduk dibalik kursi pengemudi.

"Terimakasih karna sudah sabar menungguku Jun," ujar Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil yang melaju.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya berterimakasih karna kau mau membuka hatimu untukku," balas Jun dengan senyum tulus terulas dibibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang ajarkan aku untuk bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya," Wonwoo memandang kedua bola mata Jun.

"Tentu saja," dan ciuman lembutpun terjadi didalam mobil yang sedang berhenti karna lampu merah.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

"Mingyu," Wonwoo berlari menghampiri sosok yang berdiri didekat pembatas atap gedung sekolah mereka. Memeluk sosok kekasihnya, "Chukkae, kudengar kau mendapat beasiswa keinggris," Wonwoo sudah melepas pelukannya. "Cita-citamu pasti akan terwujud, kau pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," Wonwoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hyung,"

"Pokoknya kalau kau sudah disana, kau tak boleh melupakanku. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu,"

"Hyung-"

"Kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku, memberikanku kabar, ah atau aku yang akan sering-sering mengunjungimu kesana,"

"Hyung dengarkan ak-'

"Pokoknya kau jangan ter-"

"Hyung aku ingin kita berakhir," Mingyu tak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya.

Wonwoo mematung mendengar teriakan Mingyu. Dia tak masalah Mingyu berteriak, masalahnya adalah kata-kata yang Mingyu keluarkan.

"G-Gyu kau bercanda," Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku serius hyung," Wonwoo tak menemukan kebohongan dalam perkataan maupun raut wajah Mingyu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu Gyu,"

"Aku tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh,"

"Kita bisa mencobanya lebih dulu Gyu," Wonwoo menggenggam lengan Mingyu.

"Hyung mengertilah," bentak Mingyu lalu menghentakkan tangan Wonwoo yang menggenggam lengannya. "Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar dan mempertahankan beasiswaku, aku tak ingin semuanya terhambat hanya karna hubungan konyol ini. Jadi Mengertilah Jeon Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo hanya diam, kali ini dia tak membalas perkataan Mingyu. Kata-kata itu terlalu menyakitkan bahkan pelukan dari Mingyu pun tak dapat dibalasnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku,"

Dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir dari Mingyu. Dia berjalan tanpa memandang kebelakang. Mengabaikan suara isak tangis dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk fokus pada beasiswa yang didapatnya dengan kerja kerasnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan karmanya hyung," Mingyu bergumam dan mengeluarkan cincin yang sama dari kantong celananya.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia hyung," dan Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan meja yang menjadi tempat pertemuan dengan sosok yang dicintainya. Meninggalkan dua buah cincin diatas meja. Cincin yang selalu mereka bedua simpan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Arghhhh mian karna aku kembali dengan membawa ff yang ancur pake banget. Ini efek dari kegalauan ku yang baru saja ketemu mantan terindah -uhuk- rasanya pengen nampol wajahnya yang seenaknya minta balikan. Untung saja ada seseorang yang mau bantuku buat Move on -eakk-. Oke saya masih meanie shipper yang selali tergoda akan Seungwon, Jiwon dan Junwon.

Oke jangan lupa direview dan kasih saran atau kritik tentang tulisan jelek ini.


End file.
